The Big Falls
by RockSunner
Summary: This is a funny random story written by my nine-year-old son, Daniel.
1. Chapter 1

**The Big Falls**

Xyler and Craz found a cave. The wall started coming forward and pushed them into a big black hole. They fell for a long time.

Then Dipper came down the black hole.

Craz said, "Hi, Dipper!"

Dipper said, "Hi, Craz!"

Craz said, "Bill Cipher is at the bottom of the hole!"

Dipper waved his arms. "I can't fly! I can't fly!"

Grunkle Stan came down, and said, "Is there cash at the bottom of the hole?"

Xyler said, "No, but there's Bill Cipher."

Grunkle Stan said, "Bill Cipher is going to steal my cash!?"

Mabel was falling too, and she said, "Hi, Xyler and Craz! Great to see you guys again!"

Xyler said, "Yeah, Mabel. You're our favorite person!"

"I know," said Mabel.

Suddenly there was a big curve in the black hole and they went up. At the top, Dipper, Mabel, Xyler, and Craz popped up out of the Bottomless Pit into Gravity Falls.

Grunkle Stan came out and leaned on the sign saying "Bottomless Pit" and the sign slipped and he fell back into the Bottomless Pit. He shot through the tunnel really fast and he flew up and landed in a tree.

He waited until nightfall and he screamed, "Somebody help me!"

A whole pack of Manotaurs came along and said, "Give me your cash!"

Grunkle Stan said, "Save my cash!"

Stan got ready for a flying leap and he jumped to another tree. He cracked his back. "Oh, that feels good!"

Then he saw the Mystery Shack roof, and he jumped onto the roof.

Then the Manotaurs ran away because they heard Mabel scream, "Manotaurs!"

And Grunkle Stan was sitting on the roof counting his cash. He said, "I lost a hundred dollars doing that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grunkle Stan heard weird noises from the roof. He dove in through the window into Dipper and Mabel's room. He tiptoed through their room and down the stairs and plopped down into the living room chair. He turned on the TV and started watching "Duck-tective."

But then, there was breaking news. "Bill Cipher was just spotted in town! The National Guard has been called out! Just stay inside and don't come out."

Mabel woke up when Grunkle Stan heard the breaking news. She grabbed her grappling hook and said, "What happened?"

She woke up Dipper. He said, "What?"

They went downstairs and Grunkle Stan told them about Bill Cipher attacking the town.

Dipper dove under the chair and said, "I'm not going!"

Mabel dragged him out and said, "Come on! It's going to be fun!"

Dipper said, "No, it's not going to be fun!"

Mabel called Xyler and Craz. "Hey, what do you guys know about what Bill is doing?"

Xyler said, "Bill's weakness is water."

Craz said, "Bill has some new powers."

Dipper said, "We need an army to stop him."

Mabel said, "We could use the copy machine."

Stan said, "No."

Stan went to bed and Dipper, Mabel, Xyler, and Craz snuck into Stan's office and made a hundred copies of Dipper and Mabel. One copy was a Paper Jam Dipper and one was a Paper Jam Mabel.

Paper Jam Dipper and Mabel said, "Nyah! Nyah! Nyah! Nyah!"

They led the army out into town. Bill Cipher was there with animatronic animal monsters.

"I teamed up with Giffany," Bill said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Then Paper Jam Dipper jumped on Bill Cipher. Paper Jam Mabel started chewing on Bill's arm.

Paper Jam Mabel said,

"Deck the halls with slimy eels,

Ride the yak until it squeals!"

Then Bill Cipher started tearing their army apart.

Mabel said, "I forgot about that."

Then the U.S. Military came in.

The General said, "Light 'em up!"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! POW! POW! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Then the General said, "It's not working! We need air support!"

Neeyow! Neeyow! The airplanes started to drop bombs.

Zyler said, "Oh my gosh, I just forgot! Bill Cipher's weakness is water."

The General said, "We're going to need a lot of water guns."

Then armored trucks started coming in, carrying water guns. All the soldiers ran to the trucks and got their water guns.

The General said, "Fire!"

SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT!

"No!" Bill Cipher said. "I'm melting! I'm meeeelting!"

Then Dipper and Mabel said, "We're going to need something big to clean this up."

The suddenly a blue flash of light came from the Mystery Shack.

"Gravity's falling!" said Dipper.

Everything started to float. Then everything dropped back to the ground with a large **SMASH!**

Then Mabel said, in a dizzy voice, "We're going to need a really, really big thing to clean this up!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I know what we need to clean up this mess," said Stan.

Stan showed them the Portal.

Mabel said, "Oooh shiny buttons!"

She pressed a button and the portal started up.

Bill came out, with his army. "Hi! Did you miss me?"

"No!" said Mabel.

She grabbed up some firecrackers and scribbled "TNT" on them.

She started to sing:

"I'm gonna blow you up with pieces of TNT,

I'm gonna blow you to smithereens!"

"I'm gonna hook your face with my grappling hook!

You better not dare to look!"

Flames and explosions started going on behind her.

Bill said, "This place is too crazy for me. I'm going back to the Nightmare World!"

Dipper said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! So Bill really did not die. He went back to his own dimension. Right?"

Mabel said, "I saw him blow up, but right before he blew up he said 'This place is too crazy for me'."

Then Mabel said, "Did you see Bill blow up? It was epic!"

Dipper said, "Yes, it was epic. But I'm asking if he really did die or if he magically teleported away."


End file.
